Finding A Loophole
by ClevelandtoCharolette
Summary: Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret.When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh and Nasuada must deal with the feelings they still hold for each other. And those feelings could very well change Alagasesia. MurtaghxNasuada
1. Nightmares

**Summary:** Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon the series, but I wish I owned Murtagh (evil smile)

**Rating:** T for angst

**Song on Repeat:** Bring Me Back To Life by Evanesence

**I'm baaaack! Okay, so I wrote this ages and ages and ages and ages and ages and ages ago. But with the news of the 3rd and 4th book of Inheritance coming out, I decided to get my butt back in gear and write, write, WRITE! So I'm thinking about posting a chapter every week. But noly if you R&R!!!!**

* * *

Wind whipped his face. The night air was cool and refreshing, but the young rider had much on his mind. The rider couldn't've been more then nineteen. His skin was like snow, yet everything else about him was black. Black bangs fell into his deep onyx orbs as he stared out from his perch at Alagasesia. The orbs, which had once held great mirth and shine, were dead. His pale lips, which had once laughed easily, talked much, and had been free and adventurous, were silent. His name was Murtagh, son of the Forsworn Morzan, a corrupted evil man who had betrayed his fellow riders

Murtagh had lived to hate his Father, hate his kingdom, hate his king. That's why he'd left the palace, his childhood and nightmares, and search for the last Dragon Rider by following the Ra'zac, hoping to aid him.

Never in his life did he dream to be back in his nightmare, only a few short months after finding the Dragon Rider and helping, helping his _brother_. He wished to escape, but the king, Galbatorix, had learned the only thing that could ever, _ever_ keep free spirited Murtagh locked in this hell.

His true name in the Ancient Tongue. With such knowledge, he could control Murtagh, and he himself could do nothing about it.

'_Troubled Murtagh?'_ Asked Murtagh's last friend, someone who was also held under Galbatorix's spell. Murtagh's flaming red Dragon. Thorn. His brother, Eragon, had Thorn's older sister, Saphira, a majestic blue Dragon fighting for the side that Murtagh so longed to be on.

'_Not at all.'_ He responded gruffly to Thorn, leaning slightly as Thorn flew into a curve, the moon reflecting his powerful wings.

'_You can't fool me Murtagh. What troubles you also troubles me.'_

'_It's that I-I have no wish to fight Eragon again.'_ Murtaghs hand tightened on his Father's sword, Eragons' sword, _his_ sword, Zar'roc.

'_You have no choice to, you know that.'_

'_And you? You wish to fight Saphira again, is that it?'_

'_I have no will to do so.'_

'_And yet when fighting her, you fought with such malice, I was sure she'd die! Is it truly Galbatorix's hold that made you fight her, but sibling rivalry?'_

Thorn gave a sharp turn in the night air, and if Murtagh's legs hadn't been strapped into the grand saddle, he would've fallen to his death.

'_Don't forget, young one, that you are riding upon my back, and I could throw you off whenever I please. Saddle or not.'_

'_Then what is your answer?'_

'_Saphira is family, I have no grudge against family, only the grudge the King gave me.'_

Gruffly, Murtagh added;_ 'Family you've never met.'_

Thorn turned his blazing ruby eyes onto his rider. _'Family all the same.'_

Murtagh shivered on his perch. By looking at the full moon, he could tell it was well past midnight.

'_Let's go back Thorn.'_

'_Tired already?'_

'_I have too much on my mind tonight to fly.'_

Thorn let out a sigh which covered the sky in a reeking smoke. _'As you wish.'_

They flew back to the palace, a great terrible stone fortress standing on a high mountain, overlooking Alagasesia. Thorn circled it, before flying into the top of the dragons hold, the ceiling was never closed. Murtagh unbuckled his legs from the saddle and slid off shakily.

Thorn shook his head side to side, smiling in a way that only Murtagh could see.

'_After all of this time flying and training, you still shake as you get off?'_

Murtagh scowled. _'Yeah? Well, you're no great Elf dancer yourself.'_

Murtagh walked to the oaken doors that led to his room. After being imprisoned here, he had refused to be parted to far from his Dragon. Thorn protected him, and Murtagh protected Thorn. Neither wished to here. They were all each other had now.

'_Goodnight Thorn.'_

'_Goodnight Murtagh.'_

Murtagh shut the oaken doors in his majestic room. Everything about it was dark, as was his attitude. His attitude had always been dark. It wasn't his fault, he blamed his past. A painting was hung on the wall opposite his large bed. Murtagh loathed and despised it with very ounce of hate in his body. It was a portrait of his family. His Father, an evil look prominent in his eyes with an arm around Selena, his mother. He himself was held in Selena's arms. Her hair was as dark as his, but her eyes belonged to Eragon.

'_Did you love him more then me, Mother?'_ He thought sullenly. _'Is that why you left?'_ He turned away from the picture and tore off his sword belt and flung it carelessly to the ground. He didn't care. His ripped his tunic off and threw it haphazardly next to his sword.

As he walked over to his bed, he noticed the reflection of the mirror in his window. He turned his head and looked at the mirror. On his pale, muscled back was a long, dark knotted scar stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip. The only thing he had come to remember his father by was this scar on his back, where the sword Murtagh now carried had laid his back open. His own father's doings.

Murtagh sighed and ran a hand over his face. He climbed into his bed, and fell asleep instantly.

_**That night, Murtagh had a very strange dream. He was in the Burning Plains in Surda. He was watching a group of dwarves and humans alike travel along the coast.**_

_**The Varden…………But where was-? Oh, there he was. Flying low over them, watching carefully. Eragon and Saphira.**_

_**Eragon's eyes were trained not on the Varden, but on a woman towards the front of the group. She held herself with inhuman like poise, black hair rippling down her back. Murtagh did not need to see her face to know it was the Elf princess, Arya. Eragon fancied her. **_

_**Murtagh felt an odd sensation sweep through him as he saw who the Elf was talking to. A woman around his own age. The Varden's leader, Nasuada.**_

_**Nasuada turned to talk to a young girl in front of her. Murtagh was surprised to see that the girl had, upon her forehead, a **__**gedwëy ignasia. She looked no more then four, yet her expression was so eeriely serious, that she could've been an adult. Her skin looked milky blue, and her eyes were large and lavender.**_

_**What was Nasuada talking to her about? The world around Murtagh was not sliented, no. He could hear, but there was so much conversation around him, he could not tell which was from Nasuada.**_

"_**Murtagh-"**_

_**Murtagh gasped as he heard his name. Nasuada had said his name, he was sure of it. He looked at her, and her dark eyes trained onto his for one heart stopping moment.**_

_**Then it was over.**_

_**A scream was heard over the roar of voices. Murtagh spun around to see an army of Kull raseing towards the Varden.**_

"_**Run! Run for safety!" That was Eragon. Murtagh could depict his voice over the screams of the Varden women.**_

_**Murtagh watched as Kull raced forward, cutting down those who opposed the. Eragon and Saphira fought well, as one.**_

_**Murtagh's eyes trained upon the female fighters; Ayra, the young girl, and Nasuada. The young girl, coincidently, seemed to be doing most of the fighting, even though the two Ladies seemd to be holding back upon their own.**_

_**Nodoby seemed to see one Kull in particular raceing towards Nasuada and Arya. There was a scream and a splatter of blood. The four year old girl had rushed in front of Nasuada and had been stabbed through the stomach.**_

"_**ELVA!"**_

Murtagh awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and put a hand to his forehead. He was hot, and bathed in a cold sweat.

'_What have I just seen?'_

'_Something troubles you Murtagh?'_

'_N-nothing. Go back to sleep.'_

The light streaming in from the window was dark grey. It was not morning yet. He probably had only fallen asleep a mere hour ago. But, that didn't explain his dream. Why had he dreamed of Nasuada?

It was only in the darkest corner of his mind did Murtagh keep his thoughts about her, locked up. In the gathering darkness and quiet of the night, in his bleakest hours, those were the only times he let the key open the paddlock and let the thoughts of her escape.

And now she was in trouble?

'_No, no. It was just a stupid dream.'_

'_Murtagh? Are you sure your not troubled?'_

'_Get out of my mind!'_ Murtagh burst angrily. He closed his mind up from Thorn. Strangely furious, he rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Angst! Angst! So what did you think? No wait, JUST REVIEW ALREADY!! Next part will be out next Saturday**


	2. Suprise, Suprise

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon, but I have naughty thoughts about owning Murtgah! (Wicked grin)

**Rating:** T

**Listening to:** This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance

**I told you didn't I? Reviews equal my chapters! And you all reviewed! Feel proud. So here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Murtagh got up in the morning as the sun hit his face. He did not immediately remember the dream from last night, not until Thorn reminded him. 

'_Are you well now Murtagh?'_

'_Just fine, thanks.'_ Murtagh responded cooly.

'_Were you always this cold? Or just since I hatched for you?'_

Murtagh was silent for a moment. He didn't hate Thorn. Thorn was the only friend he had left. And he was pushing him away. Murtagh didn't need another enemy. He needed a friend.

'_I-I'm sorry Thorn. It's just that well-'_

'_I understand Murtagh. Sometimes you act as if I had hatched because I was forced, and not because I'd felt the kind heart of my Rider.'_

Murtagh walked over to his dresser while listening slightly abashed. It was hard to remember a time when he'd truly felt as if he had a kind heart. He found a tunic, nearly identical as the one he'd worn the day before and slipped it on, along with his usual black cloak and sword belt.

'_A kind heart that will open the door to his room to let me in, before I knock it down with unimaginable strength.'_ Thorn sighed testily.

Murtagh gave a slight grin. Ever since he'd first trained with Thorn, the dragon had always made snide, sarcastic comments about his strength, seeing how in his enthusiasim, he'd knocked down the castle front doors.

Murtagh hurriedly opened the door, revealing his ruby dragon staring at him, raised eyebrow that only Murtagh could see.

'_I don't think the king'll be very pleased if you knock down another door.'_

'_You know I care as much about the kings feelings as you do.'_

Thorn stepped slowly into Murtagh's room. Every room in the palace was big enough for a dragon to fit in, seeing is how the king let his dragon, Shruikan roam the castle. And nothing gave Murtagh bigger chills then rounding the corner in the middle of the night to see the glowing black eyes of the corrupted dragon.

There was a knock upon the door. "Master Murtagh?" The voice was low and scratchy, yet for all of that, was high and squeaky.

"Yes?"

The door was pushed open to reveal an Urgal servant. Shorter then the males, her skin was darker then the males too.

"King Galbatorix has requested your audience immediately." The Urgal said silkily in her terrible voice. She gave Thorn a nasty look. It was only common knowledge that all the Urgals and Kull hated the dragons of the palace. Thorn growled at her.

"Master Murtagh?" She asked. Urgal women had tempers. Murtagh looked at her disgustedly.

"Get out of my sight." He snapped. She gave a silky bow and left. Murtagh sighed and ran a hand over his face.

'_What do you suppose Galbatorix wants?'_ He asked Thorn.

The dragon shifted uneasily on his feet. _'Nothing good I expect.'_

'_Then we should probably see him as quickly as possible to get it over with.'_

'_As long as you're in front.'_

Murtagh smirked. _'Scared?'_

'_No. I have a bad feeling about all of this.'_

Murtagh sighed and nodded. The two, Dragon and Rider, took off down the halls of the king's palace.

As they passed the main hall, Murtagh heard some interesting news from two of the Urgal Generals, talking in the Urgal language. Murtagh had been forced to learn it too.

"_Ahgrat ukmar_." Said the first. ((It is done.))

The second spat venomously. "_Drajl_. They killed some of our best fighters." ((Spawn of maggots.))

"We didn't accomplish what we were supposed to-"

"-Varden put up a good fight-"

Murtagh froze. The Varden? Had his dream been real?

'_Is there something wrong Murtagh?'_

'_...Nothing.'_

They hurried down the halls to the king's throne room. Murtagh knocked trembling on the door.

"Come in." The voice was sleek and slippery, as a snake. But it was a cold voice. So very cold. In the deepest corners of a recurring nightmare, Murtagh heard that voice haunt him forever and ever.

Murtagh and Thorn walked through the threshold and into the dark throne room. There, sat Galbatorix in all his horror, and to his right, his hideous black dragon, Shruikan.

"My lord." Murtagh kneeled. He cursed his tongue. Thorn also bowed his head.

"Come." Galbatorix said to his servant and the red dragon. They followed him out of the throne room, noticing the black dragon was staying in the throne room.

"Last night, as you may or not be aware of, we interpreted the Varden on their way out of Surda, heading to the coast. We're not sure where they're trying to get too." Galbatorix informed Murtagh and Thorn.

"Why was I not involved in the attack?" Murtagh asked.

'_Do you actually mind we weren't there?'_

'_Not at all.' _

"Was there a specific reason for the attack?" Murtagh added.

Galbatorix raised his eyebrows as they rounded another hall. "We were trying to intercept the before they escaped again. Lessen their numbers. There was no need for you, or so we thought."

Murtagh looked up startled. "We were also trying to capture a warrior of exceptional powers, and gifts. The only non-rider to ever have the gedwëy ignasia. She has a talant to shield anyone from danger, even at the cost of her life." The king licked his pointed teeth grinning manically. "I'd thought she'd be a good protection for me."

"Did you capture her?" Murtagh asked. The girl with the gedwëy ignasia from his dream? She had to be four years old! Could the king really be so ruthless to enlist the help, no, _force_ the help of a young girl?

"Unfortunetly, one of our Kull was trying to take out the Varden leader. The girl died in the attempt to save her." Murtagh's stomach turned to ice.

'_Murtagh?'_

'_My dream was real………'_

'_From last night?'_

'_Yes. That girl…Her name was Elva…….she was a child! A child Thorn! A CHILD!'_

'_The king is ruthless. But he seems excited. There was a silver lineing to his rain cloud.'_

'_All the worst for us.'_

"We did, however pick up a consolation prize." The king stopped at the door of the dungen for important guest and fit the key into the lock and pushed the heavy door open.

Murtagh followed in with his dragon. Galbatorix locked the door behind him. Murtagh first noticed that this was one of the more grand prison chambers. Small and long, but big enough to hold a handful of people and a Dragon of Thorn's size. A small palet bed was in one corner, and a desk in another. A scratchy sort of rug, for Murtagh could only assume it was such, lay in the center of the room. Three small arrow slit windows gave light to the room. The young Rider also suddenly realized that there was a small door in the back leading off to, what Murtagh was sure was a small dungeon like area.

Suddenly, there was a scream heard from the chamber behind the door. A womens'scream.

"Sire?" Murtagh asked confused.

'_Thorn? What's going on?'_

'_He caught a prisoner.'_

'_Obviously. But who?'_

'_How should I know?'_

Galbatorix had no need to answer. As it was, at that moment, three Urgals carried in the prisoner. A girl, around Murtagh's age. Shackles were tied to her arms and legs, creating lines of blood around her wrists and ankles.

Her ebony skin matched her onyx hair. Her hazel eyes were watered in pain.

Those hazel orbs met Murtaghs onyx ones. She gasped and he breathed in quickly.

It was Nasuada.

* * *

**R&R! You know what to do!**


	3. No Escape

**Summary: **Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret.When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh and Nasuada must deal with the feealings they still hold for each other. And those feelings could very well change Alagasesia. MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inheritance Trilogy (sigh) BUT! I have Murtagh trapped in my attic! (evil smile)

**Rating:** T for angst

**Song on Repeat:** 'Hello Hello' by SR-71

**GOMEN-NASII!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't post this chapter last week! I was outta town and I didn't have time to post it when I got back. (Play auditions, tests, ect.) So yeah, this chapter is shorter, but I really like this one. So here ya go!!**

* * *

The surprise left Nasuada's face and it turned to immediate anger.

"Sire? The Varden's leader?" Murtagh asked the king. He smirked. "Ahhh, so you remember her. Yes, we were able to capture her. We've tried to get the information of where the Varden are out of her, but the barriers of her mind are strong."

"And where do I come into this all?" Murtagh asked.

'_You know her?'_

'_I did…………...once……along time ago.'_

"We want you to, ah, _persuade_ her a bit into giving away the Varden's location." Galbatorix smiled.

"Persuade, by means of assault?" Murtagh asked.

Galbatorix looked at him. "By any means necessary. You will serve her meal everyday,"

"Sire!?" Murtagh asked astounded. "Begging your pardon, but I'm a Dragon Rider! Not the Varden Leaders' personal servant!"

'_Murtagh, be careful, your on the edge of a very sharp sword.'_

Galbatorix glared at him, evil stirring in the pits of his darkened eyes. "As long as you serve under me, you will do as I say."

He motioned for the Urgals to take the binds off of Nasuada and follow him out the door. They threw her on the ground piteously.

"Oh, and Murtagh," Galbatorix added. "If she escapes, it's on your shoulders."

He left, leaving Murtagh and Nasuada alone.

It was an awkward silence. Nasuada was still hunched on the ground. She spat a small trickle of blood from her mouth and stood up shakily.

'_Murtagh?'_

'_Follow my lead.'_

Murtagh leaned casually against Thorns tail.

"Long time no see, Nasuada." Murtagh said with the same air of casualty. She gave a venomous glare at Murtagh. Hands behind her back, she walked forward slowly.

"Murtagh, the Dragon Rider, and his Dragon Thorn." She hissed.

Before Murtagh knew what was happening, she had a knife to his pale throat.

* * *

**"Persuade, by means of assualt?" Yeah yeah, thats from POTC 2. But it's such a great line I felt like re-using it. IT WAS NOT COPYWRITED!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (ehem) so yeah, R&R!!! please!**


	4. The Upper Hand

**Summary: **Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance trilogy. I know, it sucks. If I DID, well, let's just say, it'd be kinda kinky with me and Murtagh ;)

**Rating:** T for angst and the disclaimer

**Song on Repeat:** Crushcrushcrush by Paramore

**'Ello poppets. It's late, I wanna sleep, and I totally forgot to upload this allll day. So, yeah, here it is.**

* * *

Murtagh felt the cold steel against his flesh.

'_Murtagh!'_

'_Do nothing. I have this under control.'_

'_Under control!? She has a knife to your throat.'_

'_Do. Nothing. I know her, she won't hurt me.'_

"Going to kill me Nasuada?" Murtagh asked quietly. Nausada sneered. But she didn't seem so sure of herself.

"I have every reason too. Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Nasuada had a menicing look in her eye.

"You wouldn't kill me." Murtagh whispered, looking her straight in the eye. Nasuada's eyes flashed as she pushed the knife harder down on Murtaghs throat. Blood started to trickle down on to his tunic.

"What makes you say that?" Nasuada hissed "I have the upper hand advantage here."

"Apart from my Dragon right behind me, of course." Murtagh cut in, raising his eyebrow. On que, Thorn let out a fierce growl.

Fright flickered momentarily in Nasuada's eyes, but it ws soon replaced with courage.

"What is a dragon without it's rider?" She asked, but stepped back. Murtagh instanly grabbed the knife.

'_Smart girl.'_ Thorn commented, ruby eyes following Nasuada's figure walking away from them. He brought his front paw up and scratched his throat lightly.

'_You have no idea.'_ Murtagh growled, rubbing his bleeding neck. He looked over at Thorn.

'_Are you alright?'_

'_Fine.'_ Murtagh thought nothing more of it and stuffed the knife into a holster on his leg.

Murtagh watched Nasuada stalk the room angrily, mubling to herself. It'd been a while since he'd seen her………..and even after fighting Eragon, it'd been her he felt he was betraying the most.

Nasuada looked back at Murtagh hesitently. He'd betrayed her. She knew that. Yet, she also knew it wasn't his fault. Eragon was her friend, and a supporter of the Varden. Whatever feelings Nasuada still had for the traitor Rider would have to be held back.

"Yes?" She asked as she caught Murtagh's cold black eyes staring at her.

"I was just wondering." He said casually, leaning against his dragon.

"About?" Nasuada hissed again.

Murtagh smirked. "How is it that the Varden's leader got captured?"

Nasuada gave him such a freezing look, Murtagh was sure the temperature had gone down a bit.

"A surprise attack." She said finally. "My guard was murdered, and I was blinded by grief."

Murtagh stared. In his dream, which he was now sure had been real, the guard had been that little girl, Elva. The king was one thing, but Nasuada? He'd never expect it.

"You use a deffensless girl to guard you?" Murtagh hissed.

'_Murtagh..!'_

Nasuada turned her back to Murtagh and cringed.

"It is not of my wish for her but-I-I Wait a minute." She whirled around to face Murtagh. "How do you-?"

"I have my ways." Murtagh sighed.

Nasuada raised her eyebrows as though she didn't believe him.

"Alright, you keep your secrets then." She said. "And I'll keep mine."

It was now Murtagh's turn to raise an eyebrow.

'_Did I not tell you Thorn?'_ He asked smugly. _'I can handle this.'_

"And what kind of secrets would you have then?" Murtagh asked, silkily. "The Varden's whereabouts', perhaps?"

Murtagh meant for this to be a surprise for Nasuada. With this question, her guard would be low and he could seek the information in her mind. But her defenses were almost as strong as his.

Nasuada laughed. "Yes. I may seem a fool at the moment, oh Murtagh son of Morzan, but I promise my defenses can withhold even Galbatorix himself."

Murtagh cursed quietly. Thorn on the otherhand, found this all quiet comical.

'_And who has the upper hand, young one?'_

'_Shut up.'_

Nasuada turned her back to the Rider and the Dragon, who were still arguing as far as she could tell. She paced the depressing room slowly. Was there anyway out of this hell? Answer, probably not. She'd die a slow and painful death here. She wasn't sure Eragon could actually run the Varden by himself, with only Saphira as a guide…….Why had she chosen him to succeed her anyways?

And then there was that problem of Murtagh. Maybe she still had feelings for him. It was torture to be in the same room as him right now, with him on the wrong side…Did he feel anything for her? Probably not. He was Galbatorix's slave now. An empty vessel.

And what about that Dragon of his, Thorn? Not as old as Saphira, but just as wise. And twice as powerful. His burning eyes scared Nasuada.

And they were still arguing! But this gave the ebony skinned girl and idea. Slowly and quietly, she began walking around them to the door. She was so close…….

A scream erupted from her throat as a giant red tail slammed down, practically on top of her. If the hand hadn't reached out and grabbed her waist, Lady Nasuada would've been dead.

"And just where do you think your going?" Murtagh breathed into Nasuada's ear. His arm was around her waist, holding her tightly to him, preventing her from leaving. His pale hand covered her mouth. Her body was right up against his chest.

Nasuada shivered. Not because the Dragon had nearly killed her, or she was surprised, but because of Murtagh holding her so. They'd not been so close. Ever.

'_You idiot!' _Murtagh exploded. _'You're not supposed to kill her!'_

'_You know I couldn't've Murtagh. I just wanted to test something.'_

'_And what would that be?'_

'_You're still holding Lady Nasuada.'_

Embarrassed from the realization, Murtagh roughly through Nasuada back onto the floor. She let out a strangled cry as she hit the cold stone.

"Don't think of escaping." Murtagh breathed angrily. "Don't think of it. Thorn and I will be back every day. When you give us the information we need, you'll be set free as the king sees fit. When you don't, he'll kill you." Murtagh was breathing heavily from anger. "I'll feel no remorse when he does. Good afternoon, Lady Nasuada."

Murtagh left, bringing Thorn with him. Nasuada watched him leave, saddened and frightened by his sudden change. She lowered her head, but refused to cry.

She'd let the Varden down, let Eragon down, let Elva down, and let down Alagasesia, and now, her father too.

* * *

**Ya know what? I'm a terrible person! Really! And it only get's worse! (cackles) R&R!**


	5. Salt in the Wound

**Summary:** Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance trilogy. But I own Murtagh. Anyone who says otherwise is on my hit list.

**Rating:** T for angst

**Song on Repeat:** "Little Priest" from Sweeney Todd

**(yawn) It's 2:30 in the morning, and tecnically, it's Sunday. But I feel I owe it to you all to upload this part. So yes, here it is.**

* * *

'_I can't believe you; I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!'_ Murtagh fumed angrily.

'_Calm down Murtagh.'_ Thorn sighed.

'_NO! Do you have any idea what you just did!? You shouldn't mess around with adults!'_

Thorn ignored Murtagh. He understood Murtagh was upset, and it was highly amusing from the Dragon's point of view.

'_Why did you do that, huh? Why? Why was it so important to pour salts in an open wound, huh? Huh?'_ Murtagh stormed down the hall.

'_You find her body shape appeasing.' _Thorn smirked. Murtagh stopped, feeling his face flush.

'_That's none of your business.'_

'_But it's true.'_

Murtagh turned heatedly towards his Dragon. _'You are highly annoying sometimes, you know that?'_

'_I know.'_

'_Would you stop smirking!? This isn't funny! Galbatorix is torturing me with a test! He's trying to watch me and see what I do! If I can handle this!'_

'_Handle what?'_

'_Nasuada! Lady Nasuada!'_

'_And what about her?'_

'_We-we have a past.'_

'_Ahh…'_

'_What are you 'Ahh'ing about?'_

'_Nothing.'_

'_Then keep quiet.'_

"So how was it, Murtagh?" The Dragon and his Rider froze and turned to see Galbatorix smiling evilly.

Murtagh unfroze his jaw. "I do not understand what you'll have me do, My Lord." Murtagh said carefully. "Lady Nasuada has strong defenses around her mind. She'd rather die then betray her people."

Galbatorix licked his lips. Murtagh noticed they were pointed as a Dragons'.

"Don't worry Murtagh. I'm sure you'll be able to.ah…_convince_ her to spill her heart to you."

Galbatorix gave a sharp laugh and turned to walk away, signaling that Murtagh was free to leave.

As Murtagh turned to go back to his room after this tiring day, and tried his best to contemplate the humor of an evil dictator's mind. But with no avail.

* * *

**Again, slightly short. But it will get longer. I just need to get over writers block damnit! Anyways, R&R**


	6. The Affect of Shurikan part 1

**Summary: **Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance Trilogy or Murtagh (much to me displeasure) But, I do own a bottle of black nail polish, and I guess that counts for something.

**Rating:** T for Angst. I love angst-y stories. They make life so much fun -ish evil-

**Song on Repeat:** Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

**Okay, Gomen-Nasii doesn't even begin how sorry I am for not updating in ages!!! But I owe you this, and it's quiet long. The rest of the story is coming along nicely, hopefully I'll have finnished it by later this month and will have it all posted by March. So enjoy.**

* * *

"Back again Murtagh?" Day ten of Nasuada's capture. She knew for she centered her days on Murtagh's visits. For her…other visitors enjoyed coming more then once a day, much to her discontent.

Murtagh smirked. Thorn behind him moved into the room slowly.

'_Tell the Lady I say good afternoon.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because, it's rude not to.'_

'_You're unbelievable.'_

'_And you talk to a voice inside your head, so I wouldn't be talking.'_

'_IT'S YOUR VOICE!'_

'_Still a sign on insanity.'_

'_I worry about you.'_

"Thorn says good afternoon." Murtagh grumbled. She scowled at the Rider, but smiled at the Dragon and inclined her head.

"Good afternoon Dragon Thorn."

"You're almost as unbelievable as him." Murtagh snorted. Nasuada turned a nasty eye to Murtagh.

"Politeness is a virtue. Obviously, Morzan did not teach this to you." Nasuada said acidly.

No conversation between them had been half way decent. Maybe it was because Murtagh still harbored feelings for Nasuada his heart wouldn't let die. Maybe it was because Nasuada wanted to trust him again so bad, but couldn't, and it felt like it was killing her.

Whichever one it was, both of them felt sufficiently awkward towards each other, mixed with a good portion of betrayal, and a pinch of hatred.

Thorn shook his head.

'_Murtagh, I don't feel well. I'm going to sleep.'_

'_What? And leave me here alone with Nasuada!?'_

'_I think I can open the door myself actually. Behave now.'_

'_Thorn! THORN!'_

Murtagh watched helplessly as Thorn used his tail to flick the door open and stalk out and close the door once more.

There was a silence in the room. "Your Dragon grew bored of me?" Nasuada asked, eyebrow raised.

Murtagh scowled and shook his head. "We were flying to late last night apparently."

Nasuada rolled her eyes. "So, am I going to be allowed food today or not?"

Murtagh dropped the plate of soup and bread half heartedly upon the scrubby table. As she reached for it, something caught his eye.

Grabbing her wrist with force, Murtagh brought Nasuada's wrist up eye level. Her sleeve fell back, revealing a large amount of burns, cuts, bruises, and raw skin.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked quietly. Nasuada tried to yank for her arm back. But Murtagh's grip was strong.

"Let me go."

"Who did this to you?"

"It's none of your concern!"

"Nasuada," Murtagh's onyx eyes met her frightened hazel ones. "Just tell me. Who did this to you?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nasuada, just tell me. Please." A hint of anger crept into Murtagh's voice.

Nasuada's eyes swept over the young Rider, scrutinizing him.

"You're not the only one who visits me." She said finally.

Murtagh's eyes opened wide and his hands slipped on her wrist, letting her yank it free and grab her food, stalking away.

'_She's…being tortured! Galbatorix said nothing of torture!'_

"I was unaware of this." Murtagh breathed, staring at the ebony skinned women eating her meal slowly. "Why is this?"

"Because it was none of your business, and it still is none of your business!" Nasuada snapped. She jumped up, knocking her bowl of putrid soup over. "So don't try to do anything about it, because you can't! Don't try to be my hero! You should've thought of that before you left and betrayed me!"

Nasuada bit her tongue and swore silently. She'd sworn to herself that she was not to bring up Murtagh's personal betrayal on _her_. That was a private matter within her head. Murtagh was staring at her, mouth set in a line and face guarded.

"It wasn't my f-"Murtagh started, and then stopped.

A searing pain hit him in the side of the neck. Like a white hot sword pressing into his very flesh. He crumpled onto the abrasive rug, crying out in pain.

'_Th-thorn! Whets going on!?'_

But there was no answer, just another searing pain. His skin was prickling with heat. He knew something was wrong with Thorn and he needed to contact him! But the pain wouldn't let him move.

'_Thorn! Thorn! Answer me!'_

'_Sh-shurikan…'_

It made sense to Murtagh that the blackened dragon would try to destroy his own kin, but not that Murtagh to felt the indescribable pain. True, when Rider died, so did his Dragon, but not the other way around. And nothing was eve mentioned about this_ pain._

He became suddenly aware of someone calling his name through the searing throb of his neck. A cool hand removed his own from the tender skin and gently rested upon it. It soothed the heat, and Murtagh shivered.

The pain was residing now. Murtagh's vision became clearer. He grunted and the hand lifted from his neck and moved to his shoulder, helping him sit up.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" Murtagh's eyes, watering from pain, dried slowly and, into his vision, came Nasuada's worried hazel eyes.

"Murtagh?" He pushed her away and stood up, shakily, on his own.

"What's going on?"

He turned towards Nasuada, now standing. Her eyes were so different then they had been lately. They were wide and so worried. Murtagh's hand crept up his neck, touching the sensitive skin. It still burned.

"It's none of your concern." Murtagh said mimicking the ebony skinned women standing before him. He tasted blood in his mouth.

Nasuada gave him a cold glare. "I-I-" She could find no words for her actions.

"Good day, Lady Nasuada." Murtagh turned and left. Every footstep hurt, his breathing was ragged. Never in his life had he experienced pain like this.

'_Thorn! Where are you?'_

'_I-I was able to drag myself…back. Too the Dragon's h-hold.'_

'_What happened?'_

'_I was cheeky with Shruikan, and he attacked.'_

'_Why did you do that!? Do you have a death wish!?'_

'_Dragon's feuds are none of your concern young one.'_

'_They are if your going to get yourself killed over it!'_

Murtagh slammed the door into the Dragon's hold and ran to his fallen companion. Thorn lay on the ground. His neck was bleeding severely and it stained the ground. Two gaping holes lay into the side of his neck where Shruikan had bit him.

Now, Murtagh was not one to cry. He had not shed a tear since his father had laid open his back. Yet, looking at the bloody holes in his last friends' neck was nearly too much to bear.

'_Let me heal you.'_

'_It's nothing to waste your strength on young one.'_ Thorn sighed pensively. Murtagh's throat and eyes burned as he summoned the magic.

"_**Waise heill!" **_Murtagh shouted. Magic flowed from his gedwëy ignasia onto Thorn's wound. The scales and flesh wove themselves together, but that did not mean that the wound was completely healed.

So Murtagh used more magic. The more he used, the more strength it took, making it harder, and harder on him.

'_Murtagh! Stop it! You'll kill yourself!'_ Thorn's voice broke through the dense fog in Murtagh's mind.

'_Wh-what?'_

'_You're exerting to much magic! It's no good for us both to be wounded beyond help.'_

'_Right. Sorry. Are you feeling any better?'_

'_I'm not bleeding anymore, am I?'_

'_No.'_

'_Then, with a little rest, I should be fine.'_

'_Okay.'_ Murtagh stood up slowly and stretched his aching, exhausted limbs. He started walking to the door.

'_Where are you going?'_

'_I suddenly have a need to have a nice little chat with Galbatorix.'_ He opened the wooden doors and slammed them behind him. His footsteps echoed down the corridor, but his mind was buzzing. With an air of determination, Murtagh walked to the King's throne room.

* * *

**-Hums 'What I've Done'- Oh yeah, I'm evil. With a capital 'E'. For those of the feint of heart, let me warn you now, I've never really been one for the 'Ohmigod! We killed the king, saved the day and sht! W3 50 L337!! Lets make-out!'...No. But I'm warning you, in the words of Libba Bray, life is just dammned unfair.**

**On that depressing note, R&R! (please)**


	7. The Chains of Defeat

Murtagh raised his fist, and hesitantly knocked on the grand doors

Murtagh raised his fist, and hesitantly knocked on the grand doors.

"Enter." Boomed the voice. Swallowing his nerve, Murtagh entered the dimly lit throne room. He eyed the black dragon with disgust as he kneeled before his captor.

"Yes? What is it?" Galbatorix asked his voice unusually sharp. Murtagh scowled before answering, choosing his words carefully.

"My dragon was attacked sire," Murtagh began. Galbatorix scowled.

"Yes, and from what Shruikan told me, that piece of filth deserved it." Murtagh kept his voice even, but he wanted to scream, to shout, and to kill Galbatorix and his terrible dragon.

"Yes sire. But you see, the thing is, I was able to feel the pain Thorn was going through." Murtagh said, surprised about how even his voice was. Galbatorix smirked.

"Of course you could. Remember when Thorn first hatched, and the Twins, uh, helped me unlock your mind?" Galbatorix asked.

Murtagh glowered. "Of course sire. How could I forget?" Really, how could he forget all the pain he'd went through as the Twins probed his mind.

Galbatorix smirked. "Well, they implanted a spell in your mind. As you know, when a Rider dies, so does it's Dragon. The spell they cast was to have the opposite affect on you and your Dragon. If you die, Thorn shall to, but now it's the other way to. We hoped it might, uh, strengthen the bond you know. Eh, let you two become _closer._"

Murtagh felt something cold sweep in his stomach. Galbatorix was angry at him. He _meant_ for Murtagh to die.

"Wh-why? My Lord." Murtagh added hastily. Galbatorix glowered. "You left us once Murtagh. By adding this little protection ensures that you will not leave us again! Do you agree?" His voice rang. Murtagh could hear the murderous intent in it.

"Of course my Lord." Murtagh stood up and bowed, hearing a pounding in his ears. "Whatever you say." The young Rider turned and left, feeling terrible. More so then before. 


	8. The Affect of Shurikan part 2

**Summary: **Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Inheritance series. Which sucks. But I bought Murtagh on eBay. Yay eBay! (don't own that either...)

**Rating:** T for angst

**Song on Repeat:** She's a Handsome Women by Panic at the Disco

**I'm sooo sorry that it's been forever! But this is a long chapter so yay. And I'm sorry about the screw up with chap. 7, it was weird. Just know that Chapter 7 and this chapter are both dedicated to one of my best friends Sasha, who has taken up the librety to read this story and nag me almost every week about a new chapter. Thank her for this one!!**

* * *

Day eleven dawned cold and early. Murtagh had sat with Thorn most of the night. Thorn awoke first.

'_Good morning young one.'_

'_Wh-what time is it?'_

'_Let me check the sundial.'_

'_Well, it's good to see your humor's back.'_

Murtagh stood up and stretched his aching legs carefully. He walked around Thorn and viewed the damage. His scales were missing from the wound, and the skin was raw looking and red.

'_So tell me young one. You talked with Galbatorix. Why did you also feel the pain?'_

Murtagh sneered and kicked a small stone on the ground.

'_The Twins put something in our minds. If you are to die, so will I. And vice versa.'_

Thorn's eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

'_WHAT!? The evil- That unbelievable- I have the right mind to go right now and-'_

'_Calm down. I've been searching our minds all night. I found the link.'_

'_And? Can you get rid of it?'_

'…'

'_Murtagh?'_

'_It takes a bit of magic. You would need to help.'_

'_What's wrong with that?'_

'_You don't have enough magic to spare if you want to heal faster.'_

'_I don't care. Murtagh, if I'm attacked again, I don't want you to feel that pain.'_

'_If this is what you want…'_

'_Murtagh, stop stalling already.'_

'_Alright. I need your help though. '_

Gritting his teeth, Murtagh and Thorn both used their magic to hack away at the extra link in their minds. It took a few minutes, but the link finally was gone.

Murtagh fell down, breathing heavily. That had taken so much effort. He suddenly realized something wet was sliding down his face. Blood. He used the back of his hand to stop his bleeding nose.

He looked over at Thorn, and was surprised to see him sleeping.

'_Well, that took a fair bit of magic. He's probably exhausted.'_ Murtagh thought standing up and stretching his newly black and blue limbs. Every one of his muscle and joints protested as he walked to the door.

He walked to the kitchen and got the food for Nasuada and limped unsteadily to Nasuada's dungeon hold.

"Food." Murtagh mumbled, walking in and locking the door.

"Well finally! I was starting to get-" Nasuada walked over, but then stopped suddenly. "Murtagh? What's wrong?" She asked, running the last few steps, scrutinizing his face with a worried expression. Murtagh suddenly wondered if he still had dried blood on his face and muttered a quick spell to get rid of it, if it was there.

Murtagh brushed her aside. "I'm fine." He huffed, shoving the tray of vulgar food in her hands. Nasuada's worried eyes never left Murtagh.

Murtagh never noticed this though. He was tired, he was so…empty feeling. He just couldn't deal with any if this today. He sat down on the rickety desk chair and buried his head in his hands, mind deep in thought.

"Murtagh?" The blackened Rider looked up to have his onyx eyes meet Nasuada's. "Just tell me what's wrong. What happened yesterday? Why is Thorn not with you? What- Just tell me." Her voice was gentle and persuasive.

Murtagh didn't want her to know. Why should anyone know about his life? Especially Nasuada. But…He sighed, agitated. "Your very lucky I need someone to talk to." Murtagh finally said.

"Thorn was attacked last night by Shruikan, Galbatorix's dragon. Galbatorix had implanted an extra link in Thorn and my mind, so I felt the pain to. Galbatorix said that there was no point of having a dragon without its Rider, and vice versa. He also said that this precaution would stop me from leaving again, like I actually could! Thorn and I got rid of the link, and it took nearly all our magic. And, I don't know, it made me feel kind of selfish breaking that extra link between us, because it was like I was pushing Thorn away even more then usual, because sometimes I wish he'd never hatched for me, then I wouldn't be in this mess." Murtagh breathed silently, as though he'd just extracted a poison from his soul.

Nasuada shivered. Never had she realized what evils and befallen Murtagh. "Murtagh..." She stopped. This was hard to voice. "I don't know what to tell you." She said finally. "But I'll try to understand-"

"But that's the point!" Murtagh suddenly exploded, rocketing up out of his chair. Nasuada took a couple steps backwards. "You can't understand! Nobody can, because nobody is going through what I am going through! Nobody! Not Thorn! Not Galbatorix! Not Eragon! And **especially** not you!" Murtagh stormed angrily to the other side of the room. Nasuada's angered erupted in the pit of her stomach.

"Well I can't understand when you keep doing this!" She yelled at the young Rider. "All you do is push me away! Here! The Varden! You never let anyone close enough to you to try to understand!" The young Rider wheeled around and faced the dark skinned girl, eyes equally as angry.

"Because no one would understand! You didn't have your father lay your back open! You aren't under the control of a man so evil milk curdles at his name! No one has to know about my life, because it is mine! I don't need anyone interfering in my life!" Murtagh shouted.

"We can't all deal on our own! We all need help!"

"I don't need help! I can deal on my own!"

Nasuada snorted. Her face was very close to Murtagh's now, as they yelled. All the pain that had been forced upon these two warriors had bubbled to the surface and was spilling over. "And a fine job you've been doing so far!" Nasuada screamed at Murtagh. "Nobody can just deal on their own! We all need help! We're **human **Murtagh! We are a weak, spineless bunch hiding behind proud masks and swords! If man had not sought out help, he would've ceased to exist! That entire 'I can deal on my own' fixation has lead to you betraying Eragon! And the Varden! And a rebellion that needed you! And me!" She stopped suddenly. She hadn't meant to say that last part.

Murtagh's face was mere centimeters from Nasuada's. Anger clouded his mind and judgment, and yet, he felt oddly at peace. Both he and Nasuada were too young to be in the positions they now held, and neither had a person to talk about it with. For the first time since he'd been locked up in the Varden's prison hold, he felt as if he saw Nasuada clearly. A scared young woman hiding behind a brave mask her father had left behind for her. He saw her clearly for that moment.

And he kissed her.

Nasuada gasped against his lips, but closed her eyes on contact. Her hand found Murtaghs shoulders and held onto him, as though she'd collapse without the support. His lips were fierce, soft but firm. And then she felt a tongue softly along her bottom lip.

'_Nasuada! Snap out of it!'_ The lady thought wildly. Against her will, she broke away from the Rider.

"Murtagh-" Nasuada began sadly. Murtagh felt upset. "What?" He asked.

"We can't do this!" Nasuada cried quietly. She felt like crying.

"And why not?" Murtagh asked slowly. He was confused. He loved Nasuada. Didn't she feel the same way about him? He had once been so sure of it. Now-

"I'm the Varden's Leader, and your Galbatorix's Rider." Nasuada's throat was tight

Murtagh's onyx eyes swept over Nasuada's dark face. Her eyes were pleading with him, shining from held back tears. Murtagh unhooked Zar'roc from his belt and stared at the ruby blade. His eyes met Nasuada's once more, before turning back to the cursed blade.

"We don't have to be." He whispered, leaning into her ear. Nasuada took a deep breath of air, closing her eyes, letting two tears wet her cheeks. He then threw the blade to the floor. How many times he'd done this and wished the blade to break, just like his love for the Empire. Having the blade break at this moment would have proved his point, but alas, the blade merely bounced off the ground and then lay silently, looking harmless.

Nasuada's eyes registered the shock for a moment, before understanding. She took her own Varden Headdress off her head and stared at it.

'_If I throw it away…'_ She thought, two more tears running down her cheeks. _'Does it mean I'm turning my back on my people?'_

Murtagh looked at her bothered face, and took the headdress carefully from her hands and set it next to his sword.

Hazel eyes swept the pale face as onyx eyes swept the dark one. Neither moved for a moment. Nasuada leaned forward slowly and kissed the Rider's lips cautiously. Murtagh used his arms to press her more against him, and Nasuada locked her arms around his neck.

And for a moment, Nasuada was not the Varden's leader. Murtagh was not a Dragon Rider. They were just two people, in a forbidden romance.

* * *

**Angsty kiss! Angsty kiss!! WHOOO!! I like that one actually...If you go to this link **** s141./ albums/r54/PrincessSasuke5993/? actionview¤tLoophole.gif; ****(there are spaces between the /s and the 5993/? action) then you should see the banner I made for this story based off my quote in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Choice of a Rebel

**Summary: **Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Murtagh or the Inheritance Trilogy. If I did, Eragon would be dead and Murtagh would be the main character -Stabs Eragon voodoo doll and stares at it- You sicken me you whiney brat

**Rating:** T for angst

**Song on Repeat:** Honey by The Hush Sound

**-Shuffles in slowly- Ehh, I know you guys must hate me by now, but I promise, this is worth it!! I added an extra plot twist which I think will kick arse!! So yeah, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

'_You seemed to be in a better mood after visiting the Lady.'_ Thorn remarked with interest as Murtagh entered the Dragon Hold.

'_What?'_ Murtagh asked surprised. Then he saw Thorn smirk.

'_What!?'_ He asked again. Thorn shook his head.

'_Your lips are swollen.'_ Thorn smirked. Murtagh's eyes opened wide and he hurriedly turned around and wiped his lips hard.

'_So you kissed the lady?'_ Thorn asked.

'_Yes. Why?'_ Murtagh asked.

'_The king's not going to be happy.'_ Murtagh's stomach chilled. He hadn't thought of Galbatorix.

'_What do you propose to do Murtagh?'_ Thorn asked seriously. Murtagh screwed up his vision and stared at the wall.

'_I-I'm not sure Thorn. I really don't know.'_

'_I suggest you don't see the Lady until you__** are**__ sure.'_

Murtagh jumped around and stared at Thorn. _'What!? You're the one who tried to get us together! You're the one who wanted me to protect her so!_ _I cannot leave her unguarded!'_

Before Thorn answered, he smirked to himself, thinking to himself that only a mere week or so ago, Murtagh wanted nothing to do with the Lady, and now wanted nothing more then protect her.

'_Not indefinitely. Just until you get your thoughts together about what your going to do. A day or two at the most.'_

Murtagh bit his lip and paced silently. He could still taste Nasuada on his mouth. His hand gripped Zar'roc's hilt, running his hand over the smooth edge.

'_Alright.'_ He said finally. _'I'll get one of the Rebels to_ _see to Nasuada.'_

'_Rebels?' _Thorn questioned. Murtagh gave a grimacing smile.

'_Yes, the band of Rebels. They're the foreign soldiers and maids Galbatorix has captured in his "Foreign Peace Treaty". They want to overthrow him and have Alagasesia ruled by their home kings. They're crafty but poor. They'll do anything for a few coins. Anything. '_

Thorn stared at Murtagh. _'How do you know all of this?'_ He asked incredulously. Murtagh shrugged.

'_You hear things sometimes.'_

'_Like voices in your head maybe?'_

'…_IT'S YOUR VOICE FOR ALAGASESIA'S SAKE!'_

'_Still a sign of-'_

'_Insanity! I know!'_

Murtagh sighed and walked in a circle, running a hand over his face.

'_I'm a really doing the right thing Thorn? I'm a really going to be able to save her?'_

Thorn turned his fiery eyes to his young Rider and looked him over slowly.

'_How important is your life to you?'_ Murtagh froze. A year or so ago, he would have simply stated that no ones life was more important then his own. When he'd gotten Thorn, no one's life was more important then his **or** Thorn's.

Now…

'_Not very, I guess.'_

Thorn nodded.

'_Then you'll be able to save her.'_

Murtagh sighed.

'_I'm going to go clear my mind.'_

'_How?'_

'_I think killing a couple Urgals will help.'_

Thorn gave a small chuckle.

'_Have fun.'_

Murtagh gave a cold grimace.

'_Oh, I will.'_

**Oh God poor Murtagh! I'm really very terrible aren't I? Murtagh finally gets what he wants, but faces the pain of lonliness to have her stay safe! Dear me I'm really horrid...Oh wait till you all read the next chappie... -smirks- Read and Review!**

* * *


	10. The Clock is Ticking

**Summary: **Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon, the Inheritance trilogy, or anything. I don't even own an iPhone. Man my life sucks!

**Song on Repeat:** Camp Rock, but I won't admit that (I hate my sister). Body Electric from Fame

**So this chapter goes out to Sasha (whom you might remember from chapter eight) and her new beau Gavin. I hope your relationship doesn't end up like Murtagh and Nasuada! ;) I'm a lovely friend**

* * *

Nearly a week went by before Murtagh found himself heading to Nasuada's room late one morning. His mind was still unclear, but he needed to see her.

Grabbing a tray of food for her, he walked down the hallway at a semi-fast rate. Thorn, who had been going through some sort of physical therapy to get his strength back, was resting back in the Dragon's Hold, leaving Murtagh, once again, alone.

As Murtagh neared Nasuada's chambers, he heard grunts inside, like the voice of Urgal. Murtagh stopped still, hand on the key. Why were the Urgals in Nasuada's chamber? For whatever reason they were there, it was not good.

Keeping his hand steady, Murtagh slowly turned the key to find the door unlocked. Something cold dropped through his stomach as anxiety froze his blood.

He pushed the door open with a ringing clang. Inside stood three Urgals. One held some sort of paper with Urgal writing on it. Another one held a few vials (Murtagh was able to notice they were frightengly empty) and the last held a knife.

It took Murtagh a moment to find his strong voice. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. His voice wasn't as loud as he would've liked, but the quieter voice was full of authority.

The Urgals grumbled quietly and bowed. The one with the vials spoke up. "As you are well aware Master Murtagh, we have been instructed to do tests on Lady Nasuada. To try to break the barriars in her mind for you."

The world seemed to stop and spin in front of Murtagh. The words rung through his mind. _"Well aware Master Murtagh_…_Tests on Lady Nasuada_…_Break the barriars in her mind for you_…"

"Get out." Murtagh hissed. The Urgals shuffled out silently. Murtagh slammed the door behind them and, as instructed by the king, locked the door. Turning quickly, Murtagh fastened to Nasuada's bed.

She was worse then he'd thought. Her dark skin was pale and ashy, sweat beading upon her forehead. Eyes, wide and open, moving swiftly but not seeing, her hand clawed at the arm the Urgal had posed the dagger over, her nails drawing fresh blood.

Murtagh kneeled beside her, grasping her scratching hand. It was dry and to warm. She struggled momentarily, letting a small cry of pain or frustration escape her lips, but instantly fell silent. Her wide eyes frightened him. He placed a shaking hand upon her forhead. She was hot.

"Nasuada…Nasuada, what have I done to you?" He whispered. His voice did not register in her mind. But she rolled over, the back of her hand resting on his shoulder. Her eyes still as vacant as ever, looking as though she was living within a perpetual nightmare.

Murtagh jumped to his feet, frightened. But his mind was made up. "I promise you Nasuada, I will not leave you to suffer the fate that has already been imposed upon me." He whispered harshly.

As he turned to leave, his hand brushed his knife holster. Nasuada's knife was still kept there. He brought it out and stared at it. He carefully placed it under Nasuada's pillow.

He quickly walked from the room. _'Thorn, you were right. I no longer hold my life in any value. Thorn, I'm sorry dear friend, but __**I-will-not-sit by-and-watch-Nasuada-be-murdered!'**_

It took only a moment for Thorn to answer. _'I cannot begin to understand the intamitate feelings you feel for the Lady. But I understand your need to save her from the fate upon us. I will help any way I can.'_

Murtagh stopped mid step. _'I-I…Thank you Thorn.'_

And Murtagh turned and made his way to the royal gardens. His heart was pounding loudly, and it sounded like a clock within his chest. Ticking away, counting down the precious time he had left. For saving Nasuada would surely cost him, and Thorn, their lives.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I make up for it though! My new special plot twist is coming up next chapter!! Next chapter comes out faster if I get at least five new reviews for this one. If not, I dunno, you might not get another chapter until Brisingar (sp?) comes out. I dunno, its up to you.**

**;)**


	11. Out of Luck

**Summary:** Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer:** I do in fact own the Inheritance Trilogy...well...I did in my dream last night...Now, I don't...

**Rating:** T for angsty fight scene

**Song on Repeat:** Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly

**I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG AND I PROMISED!! I'm sorry, but hey! It's out isn't it? I'm sorry, hectic summer and all. But I wanna give a special thanks to the first five reviewers ; ****tcat75, xcupcakex, Natalya Rowan, Canadian-Girl14,and**** Mrs.Morzansson.Thanks a ton you guys! On with the chapter! (Which happens to be one of my favorites)**

* * *

Luck. It was a laugh. Murtagh never really did have any luck. So why should now be any different? Now when his, Thorn's and Nasuada's lives were on the line? As he walked back inside from his walk, Murtagh came face to face with an angry Galbatorix and Shurikan.

Murtagh hastily kneeled to one knee and muttered; "My Lord."

Galbatorix eyed him as he stood. "So am I to understand the poison I intructed to be given to the Varden girl was unsuccesful?" He asked in a voice Murtagh only knew as trouble.

"No sire. If anything, it only strengthened her mind. Her father _was_ Ajihad, he taught her well." Murtagh said hastily. Shurikan growled at the mention of Ajihad.

"Pity." Galbatorix said. "And you are sure that your trying your hardest?"

Murtagh made himself look visibly offended. "My Lord, I've tried my very hardest! But I'd get just as far as if I were trying to probe the Twin's minds!"

A mask covered Galbatorix's emotions, which in truth, made him scarier. "Either her mind is as strong as you say, or am I correct in thinking you've not forgone your feelings for her."

"Wh-what?"

Before Murtagh knew what was happening, Shurikan knocked him over with a swift move of his tail. Murtagh's head hit the tiled floor, his teeth bit into his lip. And suddenly he was in the air again as Galbatorix's magic closed around his throat. He heared the sound of a knife drawn from it's sheath, and that sent Murtagh's senses into fight mode.

He kicked Galbatorix where no man should be kicked (or at least close to it) and stumbled backwards, spitting blood. He unsheathed Zar'roc and charged at Galbatorix, aderneline and fear coaxing him onwards. But Galbatorix was quick. His blade cut at Murtagh's hands, bloodying them and causing him to drop Zar'roc. And there was Shurkian again. He shoved against Murtagh's back, causing him to fall forwards.

On to Galbatorix's sword.

* * *

**Du-du-DUUUH!! Wow, that was fun. Ok, so if I get 10 reviews, the next chapter will be posted the EXACT SAME DAY I get that tenth review. Welcome to the plot twist it took me two years to think up!**


	12. Selfishly Caring

**Summary:** Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance series. If I did, I'd own a copy of Brisngr, but I don't, so I don't

**Rating:** T for angst

**Song on Repeat: **The Moulin Rouge! Love Medley

**-tsk, tsk, tsk- Eight reviews people. Eight. Look, I love you all dearly, but is it that hard to review? A simple 'Murtaghsss sexxxy arse!!' would suffice. But, I am moving the limit down to five once more. Five reviews equals next chapter. This is a gift because of the release of Brisngr, which, by the way, I DO NOT OWN. NO SPOILERS OR I SEND MY SPIDERS TO ATTACK YOU. And I'm serious :D On with the story**

* * *

Gasping in pain, Murtagh fell backwards onto the wall, watching the stars from behind closed eyes. His shaking hand grabbed the sword. It hadn't been a deadly blow, Galbatorix had meant for that. No, just a little left, the side of his stomach.

The sword going in hadn't hurt as much as pulling it out. The pain was insatiable, made only worse by the sight of his own dark red blood, such a contrast on his pale skin, leaking from the wound.

Blood and fear were hot and metalic in his mouth, but Murtagh could fight no longer. He'd lost. And his death would surely be next. Galbatorix closed his nails around Murtagh's pale throat. He looked him over with a burning hatered and spit in his face. "You disgust me." He growled. He threw Murtagh to the ground, where he lay, panting.

Thorn was yelling in his mind, but Murtagh could not string together two words to warn him off. "We've tried poisoning the girl's mind, but now in turns it seems she's poisoned your mind Murtagh." Galbatorix said with revolution in his voice. "Her exsistance is meanigless. We could find the Varden blindfolded!"

He knelt down and spoke into Murtagh's ear. "And everyone's moral is so low because of that. So I think a little hanging could brighten everyone's spirit's."

Even through the pain, Murtagh tried to lunge at Galbatorix, but he only laughed. "Trust me Murtagh, once she is gone, your mind will be back to normal. You'll thank me for it the moment she swings."

"And Murtagh?" Galbatorix was speaking in the Ancient Language. "You and your dragon may not leave Uru'baen."

Galbatorix gave a swift nod, and two soldiers appeared. Murtagh was in to much pain to wonder where they came from, but he was subconciously aware of them dragging him to the dungeons and throwing him in. The sound of the key locking the door shut rang through the stone prison.

The cold was overpowering, leaving Murtagh to realize he'd been thrown in one of the worst prison's. Thorn was in his mind yelling that Shurkian wouldn't let him out of the Dragon's Hold, and something else. Nasuada was going to be executed tomorrow.

Murtagh crawled over to the wall, and leaned against it. Summoning any power he had left, he started to heal his major wound on his stomach. It took a while, and a lot of magic, but he was done.

Shakily, Murtagh tried to stand. His strength was coming back to him slowly, now that he was no longer bleeding. He contacted Thorn.

'_About time! I've been calling you for over and hour. Whats happened? Shurikan keeps saying that your mind's been poisoned and it'll all be over tomorrow when Lady Nasuada dies. What is he talking about?'_

'_Galbatorix found out that I was not trying to probe Nasuada's mind. He attacked me. I attacked back. He stabbed me, and now I'm locked in the prison.'_

'_HE STABBED YOU!? I should kill Shurikan right now where he stands! This is unbelievable.'_

'_Do what you wish.'_

Thorn was hesitant in his reply. _'Do you care anymore?'_

Murtagh gave a harsh laugh. _'To what happens to us? No. No I don't. My life was a giant black hole. When I was with the Varden, I found hope. You were my hope, but together we'll have nothing. Not without Nasuada. I don't care anymore.'_

'_So what? You die and so do I? I die and so do you? Aren't you being selfish?'_

'_You chose me! Not the other way around! Thorn, you are my second self. But this is not the life I would've chosen. I'm taking control of my life Thorn.'_

'_And what about Galbatorix? He spoke to you in the Ancient Language. Murtagh, we can't take her out of the city.'_

'…'

'_Murtagh?'_

'…_Not together we can't…'_

'…_I understand. You focus on getting out of your cell. I'll worry about Shurikan.'_

'_Good luck old friend.'_

'_You to, young one.'_

Murtagh sighed and held his head in his hands, suddenly greatful for the cool air of the cell. There was a click of the panel in the door, and a plate of food was slipped in. "Dinner M'lord." One of the soldier's said through the gated door. Murtagh stared questioningly at him. In the dim light it almost looked like the man winked…

Murtagh grabbed to plate. He might as well eat. He'd need his strength. His plate was grubby and held brown hash. There were no utensils. He sighed. Though he was used to finery, red wine, hearty meat, satin clothes and such, Murtagh was no stranger to bad and under cooked food. But still, but this was just terrible smelling.

He shoved his fingers in. Of course, it was cold. Wait a moment…_It_ wasn't cold, there was something cold inside of it…Murtagh spread the hash out over the plate. Towards the center lay…

A dagger.

* * *

**Alrighty, you know the drill. Five reviews, and the next chapter comes out. AND NO SPOILERS! I'M VERY SERIOUS ABOUT THOSE SPIDERS!**


	13. Again for You

**Summary:** Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance series. Hell, I don't even own Brisingr! But I know how it ends. Thank God for Wikipedia and blabber mouth friends

**Rating:** T for angst

**Song on Repeat: **Let it Be by the Beatles

**Why any specific reason for uploading today? Well, one I felt like it. Two, tonight is November 4th, 2008. Presidential election night. Now, I'm not sure how elections tie in with my fanfiction, but let me just say this; If you can vote, vote. It is our right as American citizens to vote, to choose who we want to lead us. We complain about the economy and foriegn policies, yet when we do not vote we are just adding to the problem.**

**Now, to quote my Rabbi, I cannot tell you who to vote for. But I know who I would vote for. A man who would change our country. A man with views different from our President now. I'd vote for a man that I feel would better help America. I'd vote for a man who I believe in.**

**Vote. Please, for a man you believe in too.**

**On with the story, remember, five reviews!**

* * *

Confusion was a normal emotion in human life. But when your locked in a stone cold prison, plotting to do treasonous acts by saving someone you loved, risking your life and recovering from a nearly fatal wound, confusion was not an emotion you really wanted to be feeling.

Murtagh stared at the dagger in his hand. It was small and rusty. He was suddenly very glad he didn't try the hash.

A dagger. The plan was forming quickly in his mind. Poor Murtagh was weak from the events of that afternoon, and not yet strong enough to do heavy magic. But he could channel the magic through the dagger, the dagger within itself held bits of magic. All things did.

Breathing quickly, Murtagh hurried to the door. He slammed the dagger into the wood, right next to the lock. With a few well chosen words, the dagger began to vibrate violently. The wood shuddered and splintered violently. Removing the dagger from the door, he shoved his hand through split wood, wincing as his blood was drawn once again.

The noise was waking his sleeping gaurds now. There were shouts and a scattering sound, like swords drawn against the stone floor. Murtagh worked quickly as he dove the point of the dagger into the lock and uttered the words again. The lock shattered and he pushed through the door.

"Yer off th' deep end mate! Lemme go!"

There was a sound of someone hit over the head and a body falling to the floor. Murtagh stepped out ot the door remains to see one of the soldiers lying on the floor while the other stared expectantly at him.

The two men stared at each other for an exaggerated moment. Murtagh's hand tightened around the dagger's hilt, but the other man did nothing.

"Well?" The soldier asked after a moment. "What do you plan to do next?"

Murtagh stared in shock at the man. "You put the dagger in my food?" The man only smiled.

"You put a dagger in my food and knocked out the other guard?" Again the man only smiled. Murtagh's eyebrow rose upwards.

"Why couldn't you just open the door?"

The man chuckled. "It would've been to easy, Murtagh son of Morzan." He inclined his head slightly as he talked. "If I was to give up my possition."

Murtagh's jaw tightened. "What is this? Who are you?" He meant to take a menacing step forward, but his strength failed him and he found himself stumbling. The soldier made no attempt to help him.

"Who I am is of little consequence to you." The soldier said as Murtagh righted himself. "All you need to know is that I am a Varden spy, and I have, of late, been under direct orders to do anything to keep Lady Nasuada safe. Even if that means letting you go."

The look on the mans face told Murtagh exactly what he was thought of. "How am I supposed to save Lady Nasuada?" Murtagh asked harshly. True, those were his intentions, but he still had no plan, no help, and no means of escape.

The soldier eyebrows shot upwards and he pressed a key into Murtagh's hands. "This here's a master key. Had it fitted at the Varden's hideout. This here will open any door in the castle," Murtagh's mind instantly jumped to Galbatorix's chambers, where he lay asleep.

"Except Galbatorix's chambers, of course." Murtagh cursed. "Oddly convienant." He snapped at the soldier.

He shrugged. "It was made by the Twins." A shiver ran down Murtagh's spine. "Of course they tricked us a bit."

Murtagh tightened his fist around the odd little key. "And what will happen when Galbatorix wakes tomorrow and finds the Lady gone?"

The soldier had a steely look in his eye. "Well, that's where I come in again."

It took a moment for Murtagh to fully grasp what the man meant. The color drained from his face, but he said nothing. The man measured Murtagh's expression and nodded. "It's all set then." He said. "I'll be going then. I'll meet you at the shore of the Ramr River at midnight. I have secured a guard to carry Lady Nasuada back to the Varden. Once they're gone, you'll carry be back here and hand me to the king."

Still speechless, Murtagh could only nod. Solemly, the soldier followed suit. "Then it begins." The soldier turned and walked out of the dungeon, leaving a mute Murtagh in his wake.

* * *

**This was defiantly my favorite chapter to write. I found the soldier a fun character to make. Remember, five reviews! Up next; the two chapters that I found to be the most difficult to write!**


	14. Drowning in Fear

**Summary:** Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance series. If I did, I wouldn't be broke. But I don't, so I am

**Rating: **T for angst

**Song on Repeat:** Sing For Absolution by Muse

**So this is really quite a shock for me. Honestly, I didn't think I'd be updating again, what with the lack of reviewers. I've also fell off the Eragon bandwagon. That's correct, I'm really not very interested in it anymore. I have no desire to go out and by Brisingr, and unless the fourth book in the series is shorter then 800 pages with less EragonxArya angst filled fluff, I doubt I'll buy that either. It's nothing really against the books, I still really like the first. Not Eldest. I do know the synopsis of Brisingr, thanks to Wikipedia.**

**Now, I do enjoy this fanfiction. I like the characters, even if I don't like their series. Murtagh and Nasuada have always been my favorites. So I'll keep on updating while there is still demand for it. Oh, and you all should really thank Elven Maden for her reviews, without which, I wouldn't be uploading today. Seriously, praise her.**

**Ok, now for a Nasuada based chapter!**

* * *

She seemed to be running through water in a dark cave. Each time Nasuada brought her foot down, she sent a spray of freezing water over her body, but each drop burned holes in her skin. There was a light so far off, and the faster she tried running towards it, the farther away it got. The light was moving, and she couldn't keep up.

_Faster…faster…faster!_

The light was getting smaller and smaller. With a cry, Nasuada gave a final lunge forward towards the light. She was no where close to it. She sunk beneath the surface, the water burning and freezing her, twisting and turning her, dragging her downwards in a swirl of darkness and night.

And with a jolt, her eyes opened, and the Lady lay in her prison cell, sweating and panting. Her eyes searched the familiar room as her pulse calmed.

She was no longer drowning. She wasn't dieing. And she had no idea what had happened to her.

Scrunching her eyes, Nasuada racked her brain as fast as she could. She still seemed to be running through water though, as thoughts came slowly to her. The last thing Nasuada could remember…Urgals…Soldiers…a needle…pain…light and dark…yelling…a hand upon her brow…

Nasuada rolled over, disgusted with her own weakness—angry at Murtagh for not keeping his promise to protect her— frightened of what was going to happen now—

And tired. So mentally tired. As her eyes wandered around her room, the first real wave of hopelessness set in. What was she doing? There really wasn't hope was there? So why was she trying? The dream hadn't been real, but it didn't matter. It was right; she was going to die here. No one could save her, and the Varden would be thrown into dissary and Galbatorix would finally win…

Sighing with a tight throat, Nasuada sunk back into her makeshift bed, stuffing her hand over the pillow, biting her lip, and feeling as if she was, once again, sinking downwards.

Down

Down

Down

Something hard pushed against her fingers. It took Nasuada half a second to comprehend what she felt. Grasping the metal, she slowly pulled it from her pillow.

Her dagger. Sitting up slowly, Nasuada gently cradled it to her chest. Her golden dagger with the eloquently carved hilt, the ruby in the pommel that her father had sworn was from the necklace of the women he called her mother. Her dagger, her only protection.

Which Murtagh had taken from her.

Which he had now given back.

Nasuada's throat tightened again, but for a different reason then before. Because she now realized something.

Murtagh loved her. She might've known it, might've always known it since the moment she met him, but this was the closest he'd ever come to saying it.

He loved her.

Nasuada was startled out of her trance to the sound of the door being violently unlocked. Gulping with resolution, Nasuada held the dagger with a tight fist, readying herself for attack.

The door opened, and Nasuada jumped, her knife aimed at his throat. But she hadn't accounted for how weak she was. She stumbled slightly, but she was up again and, before her guard knew what was happening, Nasuada had him backed against the wall with her knife to his throat.

It was Murtagh. His face was pale, but his eyes held a thin layer of mockery over the deep anxiety. "Going to kill me Nasuada?" Murtagh asked quietly. The dagger clattered to the floor. Nasuada would've too if Murtagh hadn't caught her upper arms and pulled her to him.

Nasuada did not cry. She didn't have the strength or the will to. But she burried her face into Murtagh's shoulder, shaking terribly. He tightened his arms around her, stroking her hair, muttering her name.

"Murtagh, where have you been? What happened? Whats going on?" Nasuada whispered into his neck. Her lips sent shivers down his spine. He held her at arm's length and placed a gray cloak in her arms.

"There's no time to explain. Take this. You're leaving. _Tonight_."

Nasuada stood there, numbed with shock. "What do you—Leaving?" She asked quietly. Murtagh didn't answer as he walked around the room quickly, looking for something. "But how? When the king finds out—?"

Murtagh stiffened. Nasuada's pulse quickened. "Murtagh? Your not—Please tell me your—The king—Who is—?"

It took Murtagh a moment to answer. "You have very loyal followers, Lady Nasuada."

She put a hand to her throat. Murtagh continued to walk around the room, now knocking randomly on the turned suddenly and eyed the cloak still clutched to Nasuada's chest. "You might want to put that on." he said gently.

Nasuada nodded numbly and slipped the grey cloak over her shoulders. "What are you looking for?" She asked Murtagh after a moment more of exggaerated silence.

He didn't answer but kept knocking on the wall, except this time, a hollow sound eruppted from under his fist. "Perfect." He breathed. With a few well chosen words, an outline of a rectangle began to glow on the wall. The stone seemed to push against itself, then melted into the floor, leaving a small opening.

"A secret passage," Murtagh explained quickly to Nasuada's frighteningly confused look. "The castle's full of them. This particular one leads to the chamber next to my own." Nasuada nodded, keeping her lips tightly sealed.

Murtagh grasped her hand and led her through the archway. As soon as they were through, the stone archway clossed back up, leaving them in total darkness. Still holding onto the Lady's hand tightly, Murtagh walked quickly down the damp passage, complete oblivious to the fact that no light had shone here for years.

_(A/N: And so starts the hardest __part of any story I've ever had the displeasure of writing)_

Nasuada was not so lucky. The smothering darkness reminded her to much of her everlasting nightmare, and it was all she could do from breaking down into hysterics.

Murtagh noticed Nasuada's shaking, much as she tried to with hold it. The poison had done this to her, he was sure of it. He could've killed Galbatorix for what he'd done to her…

In fact…Why hadn't this ever occuered to Murtagh before now? Of course he wanted to hurt Galbatorix, hurt him as much as he'd hurt Murtagh. He wanted to tear the king limb from limb, watch the blood leak out over his crown…But to actually kill him…

And he realized why he never thought about it before. Underneath the power Murtagh now held, underneath the mask of indifference, Murtagh was still a prisoner. A Prisoner bribed to forget his own bondage. But if he could revolt…

But not alone. Never alone. Even with bondage forgotton, Murtagh was still chained to Galbatorix, his cursed real name in Galbatorix's hand. But if he had help, more traitor's like himself bound to the king, more spies willing to risk their lives…Then maybe…just maybe…

"Murtagh?"

Nasuada's shaky voice broke Murtagh from his trance. "We're almost there." He told her quietly, gently squeezing her hand.

"I know." She murmered. "I just…I've never said thank you…"

Her words hung in the air. "Don't thank me just yet." Murtagh said grimly. "We're not out yet." His foot touched a wall, and with a few well chosen words, it opened, and Murtagh and Nasuada stepped out, and Murtagh quickly and silently led Nasuada to his chambers.

* * *

**Lets keep going with five reviews, ne?**


	15. Save Tonight

**Summary:** Trapped in his personal hell, Murtagh lives each day with regret. When Nasuada is captured by Galbatorix, Murtagh's life takes a turn that could very well change Alagasesia...MurtaghxNasuada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance series. If I did, it wouldn't resemble Star Wars so much

**Rating: **T for angst

**Song on Repeat:** The Mariners Revenge by The Decemberists

**No, I am not dead. Suprise suprise, I'm still lurking around fanfiction under the guise of an invisible reviewer, mostly under the _Inglourious Basterds_ section. (I'm obsessed). I know what's coming. "Oh well, author, if you were on the site so much, why in the world didn't you update?"**

**Simply put, I didn't think anyone cared. It's been a good six month since this story has gotten any sort of recognition, and since I've totally and completely fallen off this Cycles bandwagon, I threw my hands in the air and said "Why bother!" But, because of a quite persuasive note from Shadowed Breath (kiss her feet if you really are excited to see me back) I decided I'm going to finish.**

**Against my better judgement. I was thirteen when I originally wrote out the plot for this story. My words from early on are still the unedited words of a middle schooler. I'm seventeen now. I hate my voice from early on, I hate how cliche I've made things. The characters, I do not mind. I can't recall what they were like in the books, since I don't read them any longer, thus can claim their personalities. Hopefully, these last couple chapters will be in a better voice then the earlier ones.**

**Ok, enough angst. On with the story!**

* * *

Nasuada looked around the chamber's slowly. Grey light from a covered window accented the deep shadows around the corners. Black obsiddian covered the floors and the pillars that held up the ceiling. Green bedsheets, so dark Nasuada had mistaken them for black at first glance, covered the large majestic bed against the wall. There was a portrait opposite the bed. A dark mahgony frame held a man with a terrible glint in his eyes, arms around a rather fragile women with dark hair. In her arms, she held a pale baby.

Murtagh barely gave his room a second glance. He conntacted Thorn instantly.

'_I've got Nasuada. How are you doing with Shurikan?'_

'_Not as well as I hoped, oh masochistic one.'_

'_This is no times for jokes!'_

'_Who said I was joking?'_

'_How long do you need?'_

'_Half past an hour.'_

'_Half past an hour!? Thorn-!'_

'_It's the best I can do. I am sorry.'_

Murtagh cursed. Agitated, he turned to tell Nasuada, but found her staring intently at the protrait of his family. He follow her eyes, his eyes finding the face of his mother. Frustration and anger bubbled up in his still sore stomach, and he reached forward to touch his mother's fragile arm.

"One big happy family." Murtagh mumered. Nasuada stepped closer and grasped his large hand in her own smaller one.

"What was your mother like?" He asked her suddenly.

Nasuada did not hesitate to answer. "I had no mother." She said. "I was born into my father's waiting arms. I was carried across the desert and mountains by those very arms. I was taught to live and fight, while my skin burned and blacked. There must've been a women who held me before I was born, but I never knew her." She measured Murtagh's pale face, but his dark eyes never left the portrait of his own family. "Why?" she asked. "What was your like?"

Murtagh shrugged, his eyes never leaving the portrait. "I don't remember." He said. As an afterthought, he added; "Weak. Fragile. The painter got her right. As far as I can remember she was like…glass. Breakable and translucent." His face turned sour. "She used all her strength to escape with Eragon. It must not have even occurred to her to rescue me." He sighed. "Two days after she left, my father laid my back open with his sword—_My_ sword. And I must carry the weapon with me, as a reminder of her weakeness. As a reminder that she had no will to save me."

Silence hung in the air between them, unbroken, unmoving. Slowly, ever so slowy, Nasuada reached out and placed her hand lightly on Murtagh's shoulder. He stiffened, but did not brush her off.

Her light fingers probed his tunic, searching for the scar. It was not hard to find. She traced the knotted scar from his shoulder, down his back and stopped at his hip. In her mind, she could almost see the small, dark haired child she imagined Murtagh to be. She could see him running from his drunk father, screaming in pain as the sword he carried met his skin. She shivered.

Murtagh turned around as he felt the tremer run through her body and stared her in the eyes. He brushed the side of her face gently with his hand, watching her lips come closer and closer.

_(A/N: End difficult writing part! That part took me almost two months to write.)_

There was no hesitation in the kiss this time. He slipped his tounge through her lips, which she accepted gratefully. She twisted his black hair in her fingers. His hands raced up her back, feeling as much of her as possible. He pulled and the ties of her dress, her dark warm skin revealing itself under his coarse fingers. She dragged her teeth across his bottom lip. He groaned. Her back suddenly hit the bed, and his weight on top of her elicited a quiet moan in his ear. He moved his lips to her dark throat, nipping here and there. The heat of her body was overwheliming. Their moves were desperate, the need to feel each other overwhelming them.

Murtagh's breath caught in his throat, feeling Nasuada's fingers drag down his bare chest—

'_Murtagh—'_

He ignored him. Her tounge was in his mouth. Searching. The shirt was being dragged off his shoulders. She was on top of him. Her lips were following the line down towards his naval

'_Murtagh!'_

The top of her dress was sliding down her form under his hands. She was under him now, eyes half lidded in pleasure.

'_Go away!'_

'_Murtagh, if you do not act now we lose our window of opportunity! Murtagh, __**NOW!'**_

Murtagh hesitated before regretfully pulling away from Nasuada. She tried to hold him to her, but when he broke from her grasp, she looked heartbroken. "Murtagh—"

He did not speak, for there were no words he could find. Instead, he silently reclaimed his shirt.

Nasuada stared at her lap, shame written across her face. She slipped her arms back through her dress, covering herself half-heartedly.

He looked back at her. To see her form concealed in her clothes was almost painfully. "We must leave immediately," Murtagh said quietly. His eyes were still clouded with desire, but hs mouth was set."Thorn has gotten Shurikan to leave, and we only have a small window of time to get you out of here."

Nasuada understood, but she took her time, standing up slowly. "Of course."

After a moment of hesitation, Murtagh crossed the room in three strides, grasped her hand and kissed it lightly. "I promised you, Nasuada, you will be kept safe."

She smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair. "I believe you."

He led her through the big oaken doors to the Dragon Hold, and she gasped. It was a large circular room, the rocky walls smoothed with age and decorated with ornate paintings. The golden, round ceiling had a gigantic hole in it, open to the dusky night sky.

"Magnificent," Nasuada breathed.

Thorn sat on the far end of the chamber on a ground softened by the largest persian rug the Lady had ever seen. The large, red dragon inclined his head, giving a strange, snarling grin.

"He thanks you," Murtagh murmered in her ear. His lips next to her ear sent shivers down her spine. Her mind flashed back to his chambers, his hands pressing against her, exciting her, revealing her. With a sudden realization, she understood they would never get that moment back. Whatever chance they could have had, whatever chance moments like that would be repeated, were all lost.

Thorn walked towards them, shaking his large wings. Upon his back was a finely crafted leather saddle. Murtagh helped her onto it slowly, then jumped nimbly on it himself.

"Hold on tight," he whispered. Thorn's wings unraveled to their full length, his knee's bent, and at the last second before he jumped into the air, Nasuada wound her arms around Murtagh's waist and burried her face in his shoulder, his warmth soothing her.

* * *

**Well the lovers get their moment, as always. I'm still sticking to five reviews...so let's see when you want that next chapter**


End file.
